


A Surpise

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Hawkmates and Friends [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baby Fluff, F/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: The Boardman's find out they're expecting





	

They had gotten a little apartment in New York City after they’d found each other again. 

It had been a year and although they were on the lookout for Savage it had been peaceful. 

 

She’d been feeling a little under weather lately, so she’d gone to the doctor yesterday.

She wasn’t sure how to tell him. 

 

He could smell the meal before he even walked in the apartment. 

The table was set so nicely. 

She had made his favorite dish. 

 

“What’s the special occasion?” He asked as he kissed her. “Our anniversary isn’t for another month.”

“Well why don’t you sit yourself down and you can find out.”

 

As they sat down to dinner she was all smiles.

“You know how I’ve been sick the past week?”

“Yeah are you feeling better?”

“Well no, but I won’t feel better for another 8 months.”

She left it there hoping he got the hint. 

It took him a moment and then he got it. 

He smiled as he asked “Really? Are you sure?”

She nodded affirmatively.

He ran to her picked her up and kissed her.

“Can we really do this again?” It was always harder when they added a child to their lives. 

“I don’t know, but I want to try” she told him. 

He kissed her again and twirled her around. 

 

“I’m so happy Chay-ara! I love you so much!”


End file.
